486 Love Dolls
by Dreamer for Eternity
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are lovers, but why is Inuyasha keep givng her dolls, and advoids of saying "I love you" to her?


**_A/N: This is a one-shot story, based on a E-mail I received, and if you like the story, don't worry, there's a sequeal._**

**_'thinking'_**

**_"talking"_**

**486 Love Dolls**

**Chapter One and the Only Chapter**

Kagome and Inuyasha were best of friends. Kagome was fifteen years old, while Inuyasha was sixteen years old.

Kagome had a long wavy raven hair up to her waist, had hazel brown eyes, and had a nice tanned skin.

While Inuyasha had long black hair, up to his waist, longer then Kagome's, piercing violet eyes, and has tanned skin also.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking home from school, until Inuyasha suddenly asked, "Hey, wanna go to a club?"

Kagome replied, "Hey, we're not old enough, remember?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, yeah.. But, we can go to one at Kouga's house."

Kagome made a face and said, "But you hate Kouga, remember?"

"So? I don't care as long as we go to a club, together." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smiled. "Okay, I'll go. But in one condition, no drinking."

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine with me."

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at her house, they parted, "Bye, Inuyasha. See you at Kouga's house tonight."

Inuyasha smirked. "You better not chicken out."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I won't" she assured before she went into her house. "Bye."

"See ya." Inuyasha said, before he saw Kagome's door close and smiled. "Well, better go home now." He said, as he started to walk towards his house.

Kagome saw Inuyasha leave from her window. She smiled before she went up to her room, to get changed and ready for Kouga's party.

After twenty minutes of changing clothes, Kagome decided on a belly-top, and slim blue jeans, with jewels hanging out on the edges. She admired herself in the mirror, and said, "I don't look that bad." And paused, before saying, "In fact, I look good!"

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom yelled. "Inuyasha's here."

Kagome admired herself one last time in the mirror before she went downstairs, and saw her mom and Inuyasha. She smiled at Inuyasha, who said, "Ready?"

Kagome answered, "Yeah."

Kagome's mom asked, "Are you kids going some where?"

"Yes, ma'am. We're going to the mall." Inuyasha smoothly answered.

Kagome nearly chocked. 'The mall? Is Inuyasha kidding? He hates the mall!'

Kagome's mom smiled and said, "Well, then have fun, you kids."

Inuyasha smiled and answered for both of them. "Oh, we sure will, Mrs. Higurashi." And grabbing Kagome's arm, he started to walk towards the door.

"Smooth move, genius." Kagome sarcastically complimented as they exited the front door.

Inuyasha smirked, "Thanks… I think.."

Both teens walked to Inuyasha's BMW and got in. Inuyasha started up the car and asked, "Ready to party?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah!" as Inuyasha started to drive towards Kouga's house.

When Inuyasha's BMW arrived at Kouga's front yard, both Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the house and walked up to the front door. Inuyasha rang the door bell, and Kouga answered it. He glared at Inuyasha coldly, and his look softened when he saw Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome," Kouga said. "What are you doing here with this mutt?"

Kouga has a long, black slick ponytail, and has sharp blue eyes. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and black jeans. He also had a gigantic crush on Kagome, but she feels the opposite way for him.

Kagome hotly answered, "Well, Kouga. This 'mutt' happens to be my best friend."

"Yeah, so move already, Wolf." Inuyasha said as he pushed Kouga against the door and they both entered.

When they were in, Kagome quietly said, "You know, you didn't really had to do that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well."

Inside, there were people dancing to the loud music, which was blaring from the speakers, people near some party tables, eating their hearts out, and people making out with people in some rooms or in public.

Being uncomfortable, Kagome fidgeted a little as she walked. "So.. Are you going to dance or eat?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugs. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Kagome began to think for awhile. "Um.. Dancing?"

Inuyasha asked, as he cocked his eyebrow, "With who? Kouga?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was hoping to dance with.. You.."

Inuyasha's mouth opened in shock. "M- me?" he asked again, just to be making sure.

Kagome shyly nodded. "I mean, you don't have to. You can just dance with those girls over there, coming towards you." She answered, as she saw a huge herd of teenage girls coming towards Inuyasha.

"You kidding me? I'd rather dance with you then those girls." Inuyasha answered, as he placed his hand on Kagome's waist, and brought him closer towards her.

Kagome blushed beet red and summoning up her courage, she placed her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha and Kagome began to sway to the music as a slow song came on.

'This..' Kagome thought. 'I think I'm in love with Inuyasha..'

As they began to sway more, Kagome sighed softly as she rested her chin on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha asked, "Something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "No.. Everything is.. Perfect."

Inuyasha nodded. "Then that's good to know.."

After dancing for a while, Kagome walked up to the table and started to eat the nachos. Kouga had once came and tried to flirt with her, but she paid no attention. She was too busy staring at the sight in front of her. Inuyasha, who seemed to be flirting with tons of girls.

'I think I'll tell him about my feelings tonight.. After the party.' Kagome decided.

"Hello? Kagome? You there?" Kouga asked, as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Kagome snapped from her thoughts and replied, "Yeah.." and paused. "Kouga, can you just go and leave me alone for awhile?"

Kouga had a weird expression in his face before he had left Kagome. When he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Kagome said.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha's direction and saw him dismissing girls when the party was over. He came up to her and asked, "Ready to go home?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome got up from her chair and started to follow Inuyasha, who was heading towards his BMW. When they got in, Inuyasha just started to drive. There was a silence until Inuyasha asked, "So.. What do you think of the party?"

Kagome answered, "It's alright." And there was silence again. Kagome gulped nervously, and summoning up her courage, she said, "I.. I love you, Inuyasha."

But Inuyasha didn't say that he loved her back. Instead, he asked, "So.. Do you want to be lovers or something?"

Kagome felt happy inside. 'Inuyasha, he had accepted my love and wants us to be lovers?'

Kagome nodded shyly. "Yeah. Lovers would be great." And after those words, she felt as if she had made a mistake into her life.

Because after that night, when Kagome went to school, she had only concentrated on Inuyasha, and only him. Not paying attention to the other guys. But Inuyasha on the other hand, he still flirted to girls- in Kagome's mind, and she felt like she was just one of those girl-toys.

After school, Kagome met up with him and asked, "Inuyasha, do you want to go watch a movie?"

"I can't" Inuyasha answered.

"Why? Do you need to study at home?" Kagome asked, disappointed.

"No.. I'm going to meet a friend.." Inuyasha answered.

That was his answer every time Kagome had asked Inuyasha on a date. To meet a friend. He just kept on meeting girls in front of her like it was nothing, and since when she knew him, he had never said, "I love you" to anyone before. They don't even have anniversaries either.

He haven't said anything about their anniversaries after one hundred days… Two hundred days even. Every time they would say good bye, Inuyasha was would hand her a doll.

The doll had a pretty face on it, with curly hair and fancy clothes. It might have costed near twenty dollars.

One day, Kagome came up to Inuyasha and stammered, "Um, Inuyasha, I..-"

Inuyasha, irrated said, "What? Don't drag, just say it already."

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Inuyasha, getting a doll from his back pack, handed it to Kagome. He stammered, "You, um.. Just take this doll and go home."

That's how he had ignored Kagome's 'three words'. He had just handed her a doll and ran away.

Every day, Inuyasha would give her a doll, and she would put them in her bedroom. They began to fill her room up fast, one by one.

Then, Kagome's sixteen birthday came. She had pictured a party with him when she had gotten up from her bed on that day. Instead, she was stranded out in her room, alone. Her mom had to go to her mother's funeral, and Inuyasha.. She was at least expecting his call

Lunch and dinner hours passed, and soon the sun started to set, and he still didn't call. It was already tiring to even to look at the phone. Kagome had just gave up and went upstairs to her room, and to sleep, trying to forget today. The worst birthday that she had ever had.

But Inuyasha did call, and woke her up from her dreams. He had called at Two AM in the morning. He had told her to come out of the house and meet him. "Kag," that was a new nickname that Inuyasha had started to give her. "Can you come outside and meet me?"

Kagome felt joy and ran out of her house happily, to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was standing under a moonlight, holding out another doll.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said.

"Here, take this." Inuyasha said, as he again, handed her a little doll.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't gave you one yesterday, so I'm giving it to you now. I'm going to go home now, bye." Inuyasha answered.

"Wait! Wait! Do you know what today is?" Kagome asked.

"Today? No.." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome felt sad, and felt like crying. 'He didn't' remember my birthday..' then Inuyasha shrugged and walked away, like nothing big had happened.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking away and yelled, "Wait..!"

Inuyasha had stopped walking and turned around to face her. "You have something to say?"

Kagome shakily said, "Tell me.. Tell me that you love me."

"What?" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"Tell me." Kagome said it again, with more confidence.

Kagome had clung onto him, and she felt tears foaming into her eyes when Inuyasha had said, "I don't want to say.. That I love someone so easily. If you are desperate to hear it, then hear it from someone else." He had just said that and left.

After hearing those words, Kagome's legs had felt numb, and collapsed on to the ground. 'He didn't want to say it easily..' and paused. 'Maybe he is not the right guy for me..'

After that day, Kagome had stranded herself, crying. Just crying, every day, every hour, and waiting for his call.

After a month, Kagome got over those sadness and went back to school, and the whole pain, which she had to suffer came back, when Inuyasha was leaning against his locker, talking to a girl, with a smile on his face. A smile she had never seen when he was with her, a gentle smile, and he was touching a doll.

Kagome just ran straight back home as she heard the school bell go off, with tears flowing from her eyes. She ran to her bedroom and asked to herself, as she looked at the dolls.

'Why did he gave these to me?' Kagome wondered, 'Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls..'

Kagome started to get all mad and threw the dolls around her room, until the phone rang. Kagome went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey.." Inuyasha said. "Can you come to the bus stop near your house?" and Kagome had hung up.

Kagome tried to calm down her anger as she walked towards the bus stop to meet him. She was reminding herself that she was going to forget him after today.

Later, she saw Inuyasha, holding a big doll.

"Kag, I thought you were pissed, you really came?" Inuyasha asked in a surprise.

Kagome couldn't help but hating him, and Inuyasha held out the big doll, and Kagome said, with deep hatred. "I don't need it."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grabbed the doll from Inuyasha's hands and threw it on the road.

"I don't need this doll, and I certainly don't need you anymore! I don't ever want to see you again!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's expression. It wasn't cold like the other days since they became lovers, it was nice and gentle.

"I'm sorry." He had apologized in a soft tone, and walked over to the road to pick up the doll.

"You're stupid! Why are you picking up the doll? Just throw it away!" Kagome yelled.

But Inuyasha ignored her and just went to pick up the doll.

HONK! HONK!

With a loud honk, a truck was heading towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Move! Move away!" Kagome shouted.

HONK!

The sound of him going away from me was so terrifying. He went away from me without opening his eyes to say at least one word to me.

After that day, Kagome had felt guilty. She had to go through everyday of guilty and sadness of losing him.

After two months, Kagome took out the dolls. They were the only gifts he had left her ever since they became lovers. Kagome started to remember the days when he was alive.

"One.. Two.. Three.."

Kagome started to count the days ever since Inuyasha had agreed to be her lover.

"Four hundred and eighty four.. Four hundred eighty five.."

It had ended up with four hundred eighty five dolls. Kagome started to cry again, with a doll in her arms. She hugged it tightly, and suddenly, it said, "I love you! I love you!"

Surprised, Kagome repeated, shakily, "I.. Lo..Ve.. You?"

"I love you!" the doll said.

'It can't be..' Kagome thought in disbelief, and started to press the dolls' stomach, non-stop, but every one of them said the same thing. "I love you!"

'I didn't realize.. That the dolls were love dolls, not just dolls.. Just to prove that he loves me. I never realized that he had loved me this much..'

Kagome took out the doll, the last one that Inuyasha had given it to her before he was in hospital. There was his blood stains on it, and feeling sad, she had squeezed it, and a voice, Inuyasha's voice, which she had longed to hear had said.

"Kag.. Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for four hundred eighty six days. Do you know what four hundred eighty six is? I couldn't say 'I Love You' because.. I'm too shy. If you forgive me and take this doll, I promise to say 'I Love You' everyday, till I die.. Kag, I.. I love you.."

Kagome's tears freely flowed from her eyes.

'Why me? Why and why, god? Why do I know about all about this now?' Kagome asked herself.

'He can't be by my side, but he loved me until his last minute.. For that, and for that reason.. To me, it became courage, to live a normal life..

**_End of the One-Shot. I know it's sad (for some ppl) but there's a sequeal and Inuyasha is alive! Yay!_**

**Summery: Kagome finally got over the saddness of losing Inuyasha, but what happens when Inuyasha is alive, and have no memory of anyone, or anything. Worst of all, his love for Kagome? Also, why is Kouga flirting with Kagome more then he has?**


End file.
